Amu's New Bodyguard
by xLucyChan
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the loser of the school. The one that nobody likes. But what will happen when he meets Hinamori Amu? What will become of his school status? Read to find out. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy- Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic!

Ikuto- Like anyone wants to listen to you.

Lucy- *Sniff... Sniff...*

Amu- Ikuto! Look what you did ):

Ikuto- Don't worry... Those tears are fake.

Lucy- *Tears drop* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Amu- Oh no... She's actually crying! IKUTO APOLOGIZE.

Ikuto- Etto... Sorry...

Lucy- *Walks away*

Amu- Um... Lucy wanted to say that since this is her first attempt at a fanfic, you might find this boring and un-interesting, but she will try her best to write better chapters. She wants you to enjoy the first chapter of of this new fanfic c: . Ahem Ikuto. I believe you have something to say.

Ikuto- Oh right. Lucy-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.

* * *

Ages - Amu - 16

Ikuto - 17

**~8.00 Am~**

**Normal POV**

***Beep Beep Beep***

A hand lazily slammed onto the alarm clock, showing that the owner of the hand was clearly annoyed by the beeping sound. This hand belonged to Tsukiyomi; Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a 17 year old boy who had midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. His hair was a bit long (Longer than Ikuto's normal hair) and covered parts of his face.

**Ikuto POV**

"Uhhhhhg... Why did I need to get up early on Saturday again..?" I thought

"Oh that's right, I have a job interview."

I glanced at the alarm clock.

"It's 8 o'clock... I still have an hour left."

With that said I got off my bed and stretched my arms up into the air while yawning. I grabbed some clothes from my drawer and walked into the bathroom taking a nice warm shower. After I finished showering and everything else I walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

I was wearing a big plain white T-Shirt and baggy jeans. Oh, I was also wearing my glasses and watch. My glasses didn't look that good; or rather it didn't look good at all. I've been told by many people that my fashion sense was horrible; not that I care though. Clothes are clothes, they're all the same.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, the wonderful aroma of food filled my nose. Oh how I love the smell of food. The person making the food glanced at me.

"Good morning Ikuto!" She said.

"Morning Utau." I replied.

She had long blond hair that was tied up into two pig tails and purple eyes. She wore a white tank top that had a yellow heart in the middle and yellow shorts that stopped a little bit above her mid-thigh.

Utau turned to me and looked at me with a confused face.

"Are you seriously going to a job interview wearing that?"

"Um... Yes?"

"OH MY GOSH, IKUTO! Wear something better! It's a job interview. A JOB INTERVIEW!"

I swear, her screaming is going to kill me someday.

"But I don't have anything good to wear..."

"See Ikuto, THIS is why you buy good clothes instead of trash clothes like those. Now hurry up and eat, it's 9.45."

"9.45?! Crap, I'm going to be late!"

I shoved the food in my mouth and rushed outside putting on my black canvas shoes and calling out to the taxi that was passing by. I hopped into the taxi, sat properly on the seat and put on my seat belt.

"You seem to be in a hurry, where to mister?" The driver asked.

"128 Patheon street; Step on it."

The job that I'm applying for is a job for a student attending Seiyo High. I don't know what the job is or the specific details, but I guess I will know when I get there.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

**Normal POV**

The taxi drove deeper and deeper into the drive way and soon in front of his eyes was a huge mansion. Ikuto's mouth formed into an ' O ' shape as the taxi drove around the area in from of the entrance (You know that circle/oval part in front of mansions...? Yea, that part.).

**Ikuto POV**

"Here you are mister. The fare comes to $3.80" The driver said.  
(Lucy- I don't know taxi fare prices o_o)

I handed him a $5 note.

"Keep the change."

I walked up to the doors and a sigh of relief came out of my mouth as I saw that my watch only showed 9.58. I pressed the door bell. Almost immediatly the doors opened and I was greeted by a butler.

"Good morning sir, you must be Tsukiyomi-san, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Please come this way, Tsukiyomi-san."

I followed him and the doors closed behind me.

**~3 minutes ago~**

**Normal POV**

Arguing could be heard in a section of the mansion.

"Mama, I'm 15! I don't need a bodyguard!" Amu shouted.

"Your bodyguard quit last year Amu, you need a new one." Amu's mother replied.

"Mama, I DO NOT need one!"

"Amu, choose between a hired adult bodyguard or a student that goes to your school."

" I don't need either. *Hmph*."

Amu crossed her arms.

"Amu darling... I just want to keep my precious daugher safe..."

Amu looked at her mother. Her mother looked very sad and Amu did not want to see her mother sad.

"Ok, mama... I guess a student that goes to my school would be better..."

"Ok! He is going to be here very soon."

~1 minute later~ There was a knock on the room door.

"Hinamori-sama?"

"Yes?" Amu's mother replied.

"Tsukiyomi-sam is here."

"Oh, please let him in."

"Tsukiyomi...?" Amu whispered to herself.

**Ikuto POV**

I was led to a room in one of the hallways. The butler knocked on the door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Hinamori-sama?"

"Yes?" A person inside replied.

"Tsukiyomi-sam is here."

"Oh, please let him in."

"Hinamori...? Where have I heard that name before...?" I thought.

* * *

Lucy- Well, I hoped you enjoyed this new fanfic :D This only took me a day to write... I didn't try very hard you see...

Ikuto- Try harder. Make better stories/chapters. And what am I in this story? A loser?

Lucy- I'm trying, I'm trying ): ... And yes, you actually are a loser in the beginning, hehe c:

Ikuto- You little brat! I **AM NOT** A LOSER!

Lucy- Eeek! Amu! Save me! ;w;

*Amu appears out of nowhere*

Amu- Ikuto, don't be mad at her. If you're mad at her then I'm mad at you.

Ikuto- No! Amu, don't be mad at me ;u; I won't be mad at Lucy.

Amu- Good boy.

Lucy- :D Thank you for reading this chapter~! Ikuto, if you please c:

Ikuto- N-

Amu glares at Ikuto.

Ikuto- Ok... Please R&R! Tell Lucy-chan what you think of this chapter.


	2. Job Interview

Lucy- Hello people! I'm so sorry for not uploading ;w; I kinda lacked motivation to write this.. But now I'm in the writing mood so the next chapter will be out soon c:

Ikuto- Write faster slo-

*Amu covers Ikuto's mouth*

Amu- Don't listen to a word he says, just try your best :D

Lucy- Okie :3 Sorry this chapter is short too ._. I just wanted to get this out today... 1 more thing, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

The butler opened the door and gestured for me to go inside. I walked inside and was greeted by a woman that had brown hair and honey yellow eyes.  
"Good morning Tsukiyomi-san. It is nice to meet you." She said with a gentle smile.  
"Good morning to you too. You must be Lady Hinamori-san, pleasure to meet you." I replied.  
"Amu darling, say something to our guest too. And Tsukiyomi-san, no need to be so formal with me."

She must be referring to the other girl in the room. Wait... Hinamori... Amu..? Why does her name sound so familiar now? I turned in her direction. The girl had pink bubblegum colored hair and honey yellow eyes just like her mother. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink heart in the middle and pink shorts.  
Weird... That looked like Utau's outfit... Just with pink not yellow.

She stood up, extended her arm in my direction and pointed her index finger at me.

"You. Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" She asked "Yes...?"  
"I see now. You are Tsukiyomi Ikuto the biggest loser in the school and my best friends brother."

I remembered who she was now.

"And you are Amu Hinamori, ranked number 1 most popular girl in the school."  
"That's right." She said confidently while sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.  
"Now now Amu-chan... That's no way to treat out guest..." Her mother said.  
"Don't worry about it Hinamori-san. Now shall we get on with the job inteview?" I asked.  
"Yes of course! Please take a seat Tsukiyomi-san."

I walked over to the couch that was on the opposite side of Hinamori Amu and took a seat. Her mother took a seat next to Amu.

"Well Tsukiyomi-kun, this job is a bit out of the ordinary for a stdent like you. The job this interview is for is Amu's Bodyguard." Amu's mother explained.  
(Lucy- Sorry :x I really don't know how to write out that sentence... The job interview sentence. So if you have a better way of rephrasing it, please tell me :D )

"Hinamori Amu's bodyguard?" I replied with a confused look.

Why would she need a bodyguard... I thought.

"Yes, that is correct. I just want to protect my Amu-chan from any harm..."

A bodyguard job doesn't seem that bad...

"Alright, that sort of job seems ok."

"Really? Ok then. I just need you to answer these questions truthfully. Do you consider yourself athletic?  
Are you able to come here at 7.45 to pick up Amu in the morning? And also, are you able to drop Amu back here after school?"

"No problem. I don't consider myself a professional athlete, but I do think that I'm an average / decent athlete. Yes, I would be able to come here to pick up your daughter at 7.45 and I would also be able to drop her back here after school." I answered.

"Good answers, Tsukiyomi-kun. You're hired!" she beamed.

"Oh, really? That's great to hear." I said and smiled.  
"I just need you to fill out this form... Oh! And take this information sheet too."

She grabbed the papers on the table and handed them to me.

"Sure." I replied while taking the papers.

I took out the pen that I always carried in m pocket and started filling out the form. The form had name, age, birthday and such.

**~Moments of filling the form later~**

"Ok, I'm done."

I handed the paper over to Hinamori-san. She smiled and took it from me.

"Thank you Tsukiyomi-kun. You may now leave. Remember to come here at 7.45 on Monday."

"Thank you too. I'll be sure to come."

I stood up, bowed and started walking to the door until I heard a certain persons voice that made me stop in my tracks.

"Wait a second Tsukiyomi, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home, Hinamori Amu-san."

"Oh no you are not Tsukiyomi. You are coming with me to the mall. I am not going to have you as my bodyguard with you looking like that." She pointed to me in disgust.

"Huh?"

I don't get it. What's wrong with what I look like? (Lucy - EVERYTHING Ikuto, EVERYTHING.)

Amu stood up and walked towards me. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"H-hey! Wait!"

"Have fun you two!" I head Amu's mother say.

Oh boy. This was going to be a looong day...

* * *

Lucy- Thank you for reading this short chapter c:

Ikuto- Finally, I'm not going to look ugly anymore.

Amu- You'd still be ugly.

Lucy- You'll still look like what you are now until I write the next chapter, Ikuto :3 !

Ikuto- THEN WRITE FASTER YOU -

*Ikuto gets dragged away by Amu*

Amu in the distance- Take your timeeeeeeeeeeee~

Lucy- c: Well bai people, please review and tell me what you think! Ja~


	3. Going to the Mall

Lucy - Weeeee~ Hallo minna! So sorry for not updating this story any sooner ._. I just lost all my inspiration to write, eh heh... But don't worry I won't quit this! I've finished chapter 4 already! (And also half of chapter 5 c: ) I will be putting chapter 4 up in a few days. :D

Ikuto - You better update faster. I want to get back to looking sexy quicker.

Amu - IKUTO. You're getting uglier by the second. No rush, Lucy, no rush C: !

Lucy - Well, I hope you enjoy reading :3

I DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters~

* * *

**Normal POV**

Staring out the window of one of the Hinamori's limo's; that was what Tsukiyomi Ikuto was doing.

**Ikuto POV**

I had no idea where I was being taken to. All I knew was that I was dragged out of that room and put into a limo. Remembering the information sheet that was folded in my pocket, I took it out and started reading it out to myself.

"You must protect Amu from any harm at all times...You need to pick her up and drop her off back at the mansion everyday... You will be paid $250 a day..."

"Hey, Hinamori?"

"What, Tsukiyomi."

"How am I supposed to protect you at all times when I'm probably not going to be in all the same classes as you?"

"Don't worry; my dad will do something about it."

"Ok.. Also, isn't $250 a day a bit much?" (Lucy- I dunno if that's a lot but meh :3 )

"Have you not seen what my family owns? $250 is nothing."

That's right... Her family owns A LOT of things like companies, buildings... And by a lot, I mean A LOT. So they are really rich.

"I see."

A voice was heard over the speaker in the limo.

"Miss Hinamori, we have arrived."

And as if on cue, the door was opened by the chauffeur. Amu stepped out of the limo and walked towards the big entrance. I got out after her and thanked the man. Amu turned around and folded her arms with an annoyed look.

"Hurry up Tsukiyomi, I don't have all day."

Wasn't she the one who dragged me out here? I sighed.

"Coming..."

**Normal POV**

As they walked through the mall, whispers could be heard everywhere.

"Isn't that Hinamori Amu? The daughter of the Hinamori Corporation?"

"She must be! She looks exactly like her!"

"Omg! Her family owns tons of things!"

"I know right! But what's she doing out here?"

**Amu POV**

Here we go again... *sigh*

"Ugh, all the people do after I walk through the doors is talk about me."

"Of course, you are the daughter of the Hinamori Corporation after all."

"Did I ask for your opinion, Tsukiyomi? No, I didn't."

"Sorry..."

That guy, Tsukiyomi. This feeling of knowing who he is... Not as the school loser, but as something else... Gah! Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out later... Oh! There's the hair salon.

**Ikuto POV**

After endless walking...  
( Lucy- Not really -3-. Ikuto- Get out of here. Lucy- Fine, fine .w. )  
We finally came to a stop. My eyes traveled up to the store sign.

"Alice's Hair Salon..."

What are we doing here...?

( Lucy- Um hello? Take a look at yourself, what do you think? -_-. Ikuto- Shut up already. )

"Hurry up Tsukiyomi, get inside. You're getting a haircut."

I should of known...

* * *

Lucy - And here's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Sorry that it's so short :c I promise you, the next chapter IS longer.

Amu - Hehehe... (Evil look) IKUTO SHALL BE BALD! MWAHAHAHA!

Ikuto - Oi! Don't make me bald D:

Lucy - Herm herm herm... I might have already made you bald in the next chapter... Who knows...?

Amu & Lucy - MWAHAHAHA (Evil scientist laugh + Thunder sounds)

Ikuto - ...I DON'T WANT TO BE BALD! The only way I can stop her making me bald is by you guys reviewing and saying that I shouldn't be bald .w. So PLEASE REVIEW AND SAVE ME!

Amu & Lucy - (Still evil laughing)

So guys, **Bald VS Sexi Hair (Ikuto's normal hair)**? :3


	4. Haircut

Ikuto- YOU SAID A FEW DAYS AND IT'S BEEN ALMOST A WEEK.

Lucy- Uwahhhh! I'M SORRY! Q_Q

Ikuto- That's it, I'm leaving.

Lucy- eh? Whyyyyy! D:

*Ikuto already disappeared.*

Amu- Don't worry, he'll come back c:

Lucy- On another note, I was kinda surprised how only one person chose bald... The whole question was a joke anyway, haha. I had already written it with normal hair before I asked that question ouo... Well, I'll stop talking here, enjoy the story~

Amu- Lucy does NOT own Shugo Chara~

* * *

**~Inside the Salon~**

**Amu POV**

Ahh... My favorite hair salon. I haven't been here in a while.  
Alice must be in the storage room at the back since I can't see her around anywhere.

"Oh! Miss Hinamori! Welcome! Come on take a seat, I'll be right there in a moment."

"Alice, Alice... How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Amu?"

" Oh no! I can't do that! You're Mr Hinamori's daughter. Now... What stle would you like?" Alice asks while walking over to me.

"First of all, it's not me getting a haircut; It's him." I explain while pointing to Tsukiyomi behind me.

"Oh! I see. Then please take a seat here Mister." She said as she led him to a seat in front of the mirror.

After Tsukiyomi sits down, Alice walks to her shelf to get all her equipment.

"What style would you like, Mister?" Alice asks.

"Oh, just cut his hair shorter; not too short though, just out of this eyes." I answer.

"Ok."

I walk over to Tsukiyomi.

"Tsukiyomi, give me your glasses. You won't be needing them anymore." I say.

He looks at me strangely. Shrugging his shoulders, takes them off and gives them to me anyway.

Alice comes back with her equipment and makes a start on Tsukiyomi's hair while I take a seat on the couch and start reading a magazine.

*Snip, Snip, Snip*~ Lots of snips later.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who is this young man?" Alice asks.

"He's supposed to be my new bodyguard during school." I say without looking up from the magazine.

"Isn't he a bit young though?"

"He goes to the same school as me so father will probably put him in the same classes as me."

"I see..." I hear her say.

**After le haircut :3 ~**

**Ikuto POV  
**

"Okay, you're all done!"

I hear the salon owner say. Alice... I think her name was. My hair looked shorter and you could clearly see my face now. Guess I actually needed that hair cut, huh... Haven't had one in a while. In the mirror, I see Hinamori walking up to me to see what the outcome was.

"Hmm... Definitely a lot better than before, great job as always Alice!" Hinamori says while looking at me from different angles.

"Hehe~" I hear Alice say.

"Now, how much is it?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay, Amu-chan!" Alice replies while shaking her head.

"Are you sure...? You've been saying that every time I come here."

Alice smiles.

"Yes, I'm positive! Now I bet you have other shops you want to go to."

"Ok, if you say so... And yes, in fact I do! I'm actually heading to Lina's shop next."

"Say hi to Lina for me, alright?"

"Well, thank you Alice! And of course I'll say hi to her for you. Come on Tsukiyomi, we're leaving." I hear her call my name.

"You're welcome Amu-chan! Thanks for coming!"

* * *

Lucy- O_o... This chapter is even SHORTER than chapter 3... I only just noticed... I seriously thought it was longer... So, sorry :/

Amu- I don't think we have much to say down here for this chapter...

Lucy- Oh, there is this one thing. I've received this review - Wait, before that, thank you all for reviewing this story! Ok, back to what I was saying before. I've received this review that says "by the way you need to update faster and no I never read the top if you're going to ask." If you check the reviews this is actually in there. I just want to say, the way you say that actually makes me slow the updating. I already stated that I had finished this chapter at the top of the last chapter and you saying "no I never read the top if you're going to ask," doesn't that mean you read the top?  
I don't mind the encouraging "Update soon!"'s, but the "update faster"'s that aren't said in a joking way, just makes me update slower. So yea.  
Anyway, thanks for reading all the way here :D I hope you review and read my next chapter when it is up! c:


	5. Wardrobe Change part 1

Lucy - Hey guys... I know it's been like FOREVER.

Ikuto- 4 months ya know...

Lucy - I know... I know... If you've been following me as an author you would have seen my other stories _

Amu - Mhm, 'You shouldn't date people out of pity' that was released a while ago and 'Happy Endings' that was released just before she decided to update what she have written so far for this story. :)

Lucy - This is only half done, but I realized that letting you guys read what I have done so far is better than making you guys wait even longer, I guess. I encourage that you read what else I have written too. .~.  
*Awkwardness*

Ikuto - *Senses Awkwardness* Lucy does not own Shugo Chara... o-o...

* * *

**Amu POV**

Alice did a pretty good job with the haircut, as expected of her. He definitely looks better this new cut and without glasses. All he needs now is a change of wardrobe. Lina's Clothing Shop is the perfect place to go for that, and that was where I was going to.

**Ikuto POV**

I admit, if I hadn't already, that this new haircut was just what I needed. My hair was shorter and it was out of my face, not annoying me. I can't remember why I didn't go cut it before. Probably because couldn't be bothered... Hinamori stopped waling and I looked forward to see where we were. I didn't need to look at the sign to know what shop this was...

"Tsukiyomi, we're going in." I hear her say.

With a sigh, I follow her in.

**~Inside~**

**Amu POV**

Lina wasn't around anywhere when I went in. She was probably in a room or somewhere... I decided to call Lina out from wherever she was.

"Lina!"

"Be right there!" She calls back and comes rushing up to the counter.

She seems busy... Wait, isn't she always? Her shop is the most popular clothing shop right now. It has all the types of clothing, from casual to formal and swimsuits and heavy winter gear. Oh, here comes Lina.

"Amu! Hi there girl! How're you doing?" She beams happily.

"Hi Lina! I'm doing fine this morning. Seems busy today I see." I answer smiling.

She looks around the shop before replying "Yea... It's pretty busy today, but that's normal now I guess." She smiles. "So, what can I get you today Amu-chan? Casual, swimwear, formal?" She asks as she takes out a notebook from behind the counter.

Hmmm... I guess he needs EVERY type of clothing.

"I need a bit of everything with more casual type than any other, for school." I list.

**Lina POV**

Amu must be changing her wardrobe since she's looking for everything. I write the types down and ask her some more questions to see what type of casual clothing she would like.

"New wardrobe change again, Amu-chan?"

"Oh, the clothes aren't for me." She answers.

"Huh?" I question.

If the clothes aren't for her, who could they be for?

"They're for him," She points to a guy standing behind her.

I can see why he would need a change of wardrobe, but just who was he? I decided to ask Amu about it.

"Oh, sure, that's ok. Do you mind me asking who he is though?"

"He's supposed to be my new bodyguard." She explains.

New… Bodyguard? Oh, right, Amu told me that her previous one quit at the end of last year. A few questions popped into my head, but I should get back to business.

**Amu POV**

"Oh, I see. Back to topic, what type of casual clothes would you like for him?" She asks.

Type of clothes? I guess I should just get him some clothes that look smart.

"Just some smart looking types of clothes like collared shirts, long and short sleeves, blue and black jeans... I'm not good at this stuff Lina, just pick what you think would look best." I reply.

"Haha, ok." She laughs and says "I'll be back with some sample clothes," before she rushes off.

**Ikuto POV**

Hinamori and the shop owner, whom I believe her name is Lina, just keep talking and talking about stuff that I'm not listening to, until I realize that the shop owner says she'll be back with sample clothes and rushes off. "I really get no say in anything do I..." I mutter to myself; but apparently Hinamori heard me.

"No you don't, Tsukiyomi."

I let out a sigh.

* * *

Lucy - Well there it is. Let me remind you that this is only part 1 for Chapter 5. It's only HALF done. I'm kinda stuck about how to write the rest of this chapter... ^

Amu - Please review~ It might trigger her inspiration~ o uo...


End file.
